


Things, Upside Down

by TLvop



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLvop/pseuds/TLvop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Henry and Agent Ellison have a discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things, Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BOF Oddity](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BOF+Oddity).



When Ellison sits across from the John Henry, he sees—he doesn't know what he sees.

(_Abomination_, his brain says, _death and a dead man's eyes_, it adds with sickened disgust. Good people dying flash in front of him, unstoppable but familiar and easily relegated to the back of his brain.)

"We don't factor mineral content into human worth," is what he replies, instead, steady and calm as he can be.

"Oh," John Henry says, and tilts his head at him, eyebrows drawing together as if he truly is some child who has found a new knot to untangle. Ellison's stomach twists at the thought. "I don't know why, Agent Ellison. It seems as if you must be undervaluing them."

Ellison tilts his head, slightly, in an unconcious mirror of the machine. He breathes out.

**Author's Note:**

> To my recipient: I hope your Yuletide is amazing! Keep warm, and drink lots of hot cocoa (or hot cider, if so you prefer)! :)
> 
> To my amazing last-minute beta: Trascendenza, you rock! Thanks for listening to me ramble about canon, and coralling my spelling/grammar mistakes!


End file.
